A Git like me
by LadyPirate of 2006
Summary: A onehot RonHermione fic during the Yule Ball scene in Goblet of Fire.


Hey all, my name's RockAbilly Starlet.

Disclaimer: Ido not own any of the Harry Potter books, characters, movies, etc. I wish, but I don't.

This takes place during the Yule Ball in Goblet of Fire. It's a cute one shot between Ron and Hermione. Yay! So please read and review, and definitely enjoy!

oh, one more thing. I have had the honor to meet the real Ron Weasley. I met Rupert grint during the u.s. premiere of Goblet. OO ahh, that boy is FINE!

**A Git like Me**

Harry Potter rolled his eyes for the 4th time. "Ron!" he groaned. "Come on! Any longer and the girls will disown us!" He smacked his head against the door frame as his best mate Ron Weasley continue to babble on about his horrifying resemblance to his great Aunt Tessy. Honestly, Ron's dress robes weren't THAT bad. Harry smirked. Okay, yeah, they WERE a tad atrocious. But still, Harry was the 4th Champion and he wasn't about to be late for his debut just because his best mate was having a fashion crisis. "Did I mention we're going to be late?" Harry called out. No answer.

Harry flung himself onto his bed. Why were he and Ron so unlucky? Even Hermione had a date to the ball! Too bad Choi did too. Harry sat up. Hermione. Just hearing her name got Ron all edgy lately. Harry grinned wickedly, that'll get him to hurry up. "So Ron? Did you hear who's taking Mione to the dance?" he yelled. Ron slowly walked into the room, "It's…Viktor Krum." He whispered sadly. Harry looked up as Ron walked towards him. Ron was a mess. What had he been doing? His eyes were red and puffy and his robes were all untucked and unbuttoned. "Ron! What happ-" Ron shook his head, "That Krum…he got to Hermione first. That bloke-I was supposed to take Mione to the dance!" Harry nodded as Ron collapsed onto the bad next to him. "Does Mione know she was "supposed" to go to the dance with you instead of Krum?" "No, but-" "And did you even bother to ASK her?" "No, but that's beside the point Harry. Gods, what are you-a girl? Don't make me feel worse than I already do." "Ron!" Harry practically yelled. "You're my best mate, but any fool can tell that YOU thought of Hermione as a last resort. Anyone here at this school KNOWS that YOU missed your chance with Hermione, and now you have to pay the consequences and watch her be swept off her feet by Viktor Krum." Ron was quiet. "He kissed her cheek Harry. I wanted to be the one to giver her, her first kiss—NOT Krum!" Harry sighed, "I know Ron, but this time you're too late. I'm sorry mate, but you're going to have to let this go for now." Ron looked at him. "I know." He whispered wiping at a lone tear, "I'm such a git huh?" Harry laughed, "Yes." He smiled at Ron, "but for being such a git you sure do make a good friend. " Ron smiled back with a laugh, "And now," Harry said, "We really DO need to get to that Ball." Ron nodded. "Thanks Harry." He said. Harry clapped his back, "Don't thank me. We're friends. Now you pull yourself together and I'll meet you in the Hall."

"We're STILL late though!" Harry muttered as he closed the door to the rooms. As he rounded the corner, he ran right into another classmate. "Oh!" he said with a grin, "Hello."

Ron Weasley finished drying off his tear streaked face with a soft rag. He looked at the mirror. Well, his eyes weren't AS puffy as before. He sighed. Just that afternoon he saw Krum and Hermione together. He watched from a far as Krum planted a kiss on Mione's cheek. What hurt the most though was the starry look in his friend's eyes. The huge smile on her face as Krum took her in his arms…oh it was unbearable. How Ron wished HE was the one who'd make her happy. "But I blew it." He whispered sadly. "And at this rate, no girl will EVER want to go to the dance with a git like me."

"I'd like to go to the dance with a git like you." An all too familiar voice said with a light laugh. Ron swung around with a gasp. "And…I AM a girl. As you so BOLDLY pointed out the other day." Hermione Granger said with a smile. "Hermione!" Ron cried happily as Hermione ran into his arms. She hugged him. "But, what about Viktor?" he stuttered. Hermione gazed into his sweet eyes, "Lets just say that there have definitely been some…changes in terms of whose going with who to the Ball." Ron shook his head, not able to comprehend so fast. "But you—but you were so angry with me!" "Yes I was and still AM!" Hermione said quite sternly. Not for long though, suddenly she began to laugh, "But Ron! This is my first Ball ever and there is NO one I'd rather share this night with than YOU!" She straightened his tie. She stopped and looked up staring into his eyes. "I picked YOU Ron Weasley." She whispered "Hermione." Ron whispered as he leaned in for a kiss…..

"Will you two hurry----OHMYGOSH! Gods, will you two get a room!" Ron and Hermione pulled away from one another blushing madly at Harry's quaking. "Ron! I didn't know you kiss like that!" Hermione gaspedher eyes filled with stars. "Me neither." Ron said with his goofy grin. "Come on!" Harry pleaded. "Yule Ball? Now? Please?" Hermione placed her hands on her hips. "Harry Potter! You just run ahead, we'll catch up!" Harry nodded, though quite flustered. Perhaps Neville would let him have a dance with Ginny.

"But what about my dress robes?" Ron asked Hermione. "What about them?" "I smell like my Great Aunt Tessy with 'em on!" he whined looking away. Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder and let out a happy sigh. "I liked your Aunt Tessy. She was so kind." Ron perked up. He smiled big as he offered her his arm. "I liked her too. Wonderful lady." Hermione laughed as they made their way to the Ball. "Ron. You don't HAVE a Great Aunt Tessy. Fred and George have been teasing you again." When they reached the grand staircase Ron stopped and blushed madly. "Oh, well…of course. I knew that." Hermione just laughed as she leaned in for one last kiss, "Ron Weasley, you're such a git!"

FIN!


End file.
